


The sun will rise

by LLordTourrettes



Series: Sportsfest 2018 fills [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Defeat, Gen, Next-Gen, Second years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/pseuds/LLordTourrettes
Summary: My fill for Bonus Round 2 (Quotes) prompt :The sun will rise and we will try again.-- Twenty One Pilots - Truce





	The sun will rise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowdrops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/gifts).



Sweat and scratches mapping your skin  
Under the glorious spotlight, blinding sight  
  
A six men team carrying hopes and dream,  
In their mind, in the air, on the court  
  
While the opposants stand up,  
Oblivious of exhaustion and their muscles’ screams  
All you see is the ground  
And your shadow stretch  
And their cries drown.  
  
Legacy of the third years  
Not a weigh, as behind the tears,  
Nor a burden, there were still a smile.  
  
As we stand up,  
Their wings become ours for  
  
The sun will rise  
And we will try again


End file.
